A Different Kind Of Side
by KlausandCarolineforever
Summary: This is my version of the Vampire Diaries, where Caroline is the sister of the Salvatore brothers', there are four Salvatores' and this is what happens when some of the original plot changes... Starts off in season 3, totally a Klaroline fic, has some Elijah/OC, some Kennet, Mabekah and more...
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, it's been a long time since I've published a FanFiction story but I'm going to try again, so fingers crossed! Here's just a piece of my overactive imagination and this is what I thought be cool if I owned the Vampire Diaries! I sadly don't, so I decided to play around with a few ideas, hope you all like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 1**

_Flashback October 10th, 1857, Mystic Falls_

_Outside on the country grounds, it was peacefully quiet, with only the sound of drinks clinking or little children giggling, as they wait to be allowed to have some delicious desert, coming from the Salvatore house just over the hill. In the Salvatore house, they were celebrating a 10 year milestone, in fact, Caroline Salvatore's 10th birthday._

_Caroline, waiting eagerly with the other children for a piece of cake, that Old Nancy had made for Caroline, because of her birthday. If this had been any other day, where Old Nancy would be just making cakes just to please Caroline and the rest of her brothers and sister, she would have been allowed her piece now, but since father was here, and told her strictly not to taste the cake without his permission, she knew there would be consequences to face if she were to disobey. But of course, that doesn't stop her older brother Damon, or older sister Annabeth, from trying to eat the cake…_

"_What are you doing?!" whispered Caroline, as she made her way discretely over to her siblings, who were carefully cutting her into her cake and trying to sneak away with it._

"_Well, father only said we had to wait only a while after dinner to have cake, buts it's been over two hours and I'm hungry again!" stated Annabeth, while she started to dig into her piece of cake. _

"_Yeah, and besides, father has went away into the parlour with the rest of the men, he'll never notice!" scoffed Damon, as he shovelled down his piece as well. _

"_But father said-"Caroline began, but the next she thing she froze, as she felt a presence behind her. A strong smell of alcohol started to invade her nostrils. She saw Damon and Annabeth stop eating their desert and slowing dropped their plates to the table behind them. Caroline slowly turned around and was met with the furious gaze of her father. She noticed behind her father that all the guests that had showed up for her dinner party were nearly all evacuated now out of the house and into their carriages. Out of the corner of her eye, her older brother Stefan was lingering around the doorframe, unsure what to do, until Old Nancy pulled him away and directed him upstairs. Caroline could see him protesting, but not by much, because even though he is her heroic older brother, even he doesn't want to be involved what is to happen next…_

_Her father continued to stare at the three of them, with a deadly stare that not even the vilest of humans could match._

"_Now, what are you three doing, hmm? I simply remember telling all three of you, including your brother, that you were to obey my orders for tonight, no hesitation and yet, here you are, DISOBEYING MY ORDERS?!" Her father's voice had got louder towards the end, so loud she had to restrain herself from flinching, as she knew that would lead into another catastrophe. _

_The next thing Caroline knew was a hand coming towards her face. Caroline was preparing herself for the embrace when she heard a voice call out "WAIT!"_

_Her sister Annabeth stepped forward when she saw that her word had stopped her father from hitting Caroline in the face._

"_Caroline was not involved father, she was just trying to stop myself and Da-"but her words were cut off when her father's fist clocked her in the face, making her fall to the ground. If these were any other circumstances, Caroline would have screamed and Damon would have fell to the ground to catch his little sister, but these were not normal circumstances. _

_As her sister was on the ground, and Caroline forgotten for a moment, her father moved onto her next target, Damon. Caroline had to look away. Out of the children, Damon had always got the worse of the abuse, even going as far as breaking some of bones and using excuses later like, "Ah, Damon, the boy fell of his horse again, a terrible klutz that one!" her father would say to his neighbours or members of the council. _

_What made Caroline turn around again was hearing a heart breaking sob coming from her brother. When she saw his body on the floor and her father kicking him, Caroline froze, as she knew her turn would be next. As soon as her brother fell unconscious from the beatings and her sister too, Caroline knew what would happen next._

_As her father walked towards her, Caroline began to pray, for a better life, for a better home, a better father. The last thing Caroline can remember is a fist hurling towards her face and then…darkness takes over._

October 10th 2010, Mystic Falls

Caroline had waked up with a gasp coming out of her mouth. _Damn, _Caroline thought, _I thought I blocked that out? _Caroline looked around her room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary but as she listened, she could hear her siblings bickering downstairs. Caroline got up and walked towards the bathroom, wanting to wash off the sweat from her dream, or nightmare as she should call it. Still after being a vampire for over a century, it still dumbfounded her had they still had to wash themselves regularly, yet they didn't need to pee?

After her quick shower and getting dressed, she could still hear her siblings bicker.

"_No! Why would Caroline WANT to go on a blood binge with you? Do you not know our sister?!"_

"_Well, since I thought I had this new diet, everyone could try it too, starting with Caro-"_

"_NO! Just because your emotions are turned off, doesn't mean you have to be a dick and start messing with our heads!"_

A third voice was added into the conversation.

"_As much as it kills me to say this Stefan, I agree with our baby sister, you can't go and convert our other baby sister to your new profound love of blood, sex and killing. Caroline deserves some break from your diva tantrum for her birthday, don't ya think?"_

By listening in to the conversation downstairs between her sister, her emotionless brother and Damon, it just gives Caroline more reasons.

More reasons to hate her birthday and everything about them, as all they do is bringing up painful memories.

With that last thought, Caroline braced her shoulders and marched downstairs.

So, what do you guys think? I know it needs some work in progress but is it good for a first time VD fanfic? I promise it will get better! As you've noticed (hopefully) I will be starting in season 3 for my plot, but everything will be explained in later chapters! So atm, Stefan is also emotionless Stefan, which I hated! But it goes with the story…

I've also added a new character, one I created myself! She's Annabeth, a Salvatore and she will be Stefan's twin! I've also messed around with the Salvatore's ages…

In the flashback-

Damon -16

Stefan/Annabeth – 11

Caroline – 10

So please guys, Review! Review! Review! Share the love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long update! Between work and school, I don't have much free time! Here's the next chapter though, hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 2**

Caroline walked down stairs, still listening in on her siblings bickering. She walked into the kitchen, where she was met by total silence, as her siblings heard her come down the stairs before she came in. She walked over to the coffee pot, filling up a cup of coffee for herself, pretending she hadn't been listening in moments ago.

Behind her back, her three siblings continued to stare, but one by one, starting to break off and head into another part of the house. Even Stefan, in his emotionless state, knew not to test Caroline on her birthday.

Annabeth stayed though, because she knew, if anyone could talk to Caroline on her birthday, it was herself.

"So", began Annabeth, making Caroline turn around and face her. "It's your 163rd birthday…Yay!" she said half-heartedly, raising her arms halfway in the air, not knowing how Caroline would react to it. Annabeth knew how much Caroline despised her birthday and she didn't particularly want to be shouted at or even worse, ignored.

Caroline could see her older sister become hesitant around her, which is very rare. Annabeth was more of an 'I-don't-care-if-your-uncomfortable-I-say-it-how-it-is-kind-of-girl', which in a way, made Caroline feel guilty, knowing that it was herself making Annabeth act this way.

"Yeah", chuckled Caroline lightly, "I guess it is." And turned back around and headed towards the fridge, getting herself a blood-bag to satisfy her cravings.

Caroline turned around again and saw that Annabeth was staring at Caroline with confusion written on her face but Caroline could see the bit of relief in her eyes, happy that Caroline wasn't rejecting her already.

With Caroline starting to warm up the blood in the microwave, Annabeth took it as a sign that Caroline was in a good mood today. She could feel herself get excited and before she could help it, she blurted out "Well, in that case, we should start organising your party! I know its last notice, as your birthday is today! But, we should have a party…or a small get together! If that's what you want! We can invite some of your friends that you've made at that high school…like that girl Britney! No Bonnie! And that guy…uh…Mar-no Matt! And that werewolf that your friendly with, Timmy, isn't it?-"

At the mention, or incorrect mention, of Tyler, it made Caroline unable to hold her tongue any longer, which is a bit of a record, if you could compare to her other birthdays.

"Annabeth!" she shouted. Annabeth stopped talking, with her hand gestures still in the air. Her smile began to slowly slip off her face, noticing how uncomfortable and pissed Caroline looked.

If it was a month ago, Caroline would have blushed or maybe giggled at the mention of Tyler. Caroline, in all of her beauty as a vampire and human, never felt like she could capture a guy's attention, without them trying to gain something from her. When she was human, her father was only starting to arrange suitors for her, but only brought boys around that if they were to marry Caroline, he would have something to gain from that marriage, like money or new recruits he could welcome to the council. When that time had passed and Caroline was a vampire, she spent many years avoiding relationships, as she had not met many male vampires, she wouldn't dare to go near humans and when she did meet a guy, they only had interest in getting into her sisters pants or having revenge on her brothers, for god knows what.

Her relationship with Tyler came from never talking to each other, to helping him with his transformation (she felt sorry for him), to having a friendship, then feelings started to develop and now it's all messed up cause now he can't fully commit to her, as he is now a Hybrid, who devotes all his time now to be a lackey for a major jackass, a.k.a Klaus. Just great.

Looking at Annabeth now, she could feel the guilt creep up for snapping at her.

But while Annabeth could be bubbly and at times a lot like Caroline, she is also the female version of Damon. Just without the whole man-whore phase and having little respect for humans.

Caroline could see the annoyance and anger spreading across Annabeth's face. As much as Annabeth loves her little sister, she takes crap from no one.

Just as Caroline was about to apologise, Annabeth cut in.

"Ok, Caroline, I know you hate your birthday and blah, blah, blah…but do not take your frustration out on me when all I do is try to help! You never tell me what's going on in your life anymore; you never told me you were helping that guy Timmy-"

"Tyler-" Caroline injected, but Annabeth carried out without hearing her

"Transform into a werewolf?! Never mind the fact you like him or something?! All you will tell me nowadays is what colour of top Brit-Bonnie was wearing last week and the latest news on the Stefan/Damon/doppelganger love spat?! Which, FYI, I hear about from them whenever Damon gets a few bottles of bourbon in him or even before, when Stefan the emotionless douche still had his feelings intact!" Towards the end of the rant, Annabeth had moved towards the wall and put in fist through it, knowing she needed to let some steam off. Her chest was moving fast from all the moving and ranting she was doing. She had enough of all the drama between her brothers and Elena and Klaus and now Caroline's irrational hatred for her birthday and secrecy she's been keeping, was the last straw.

Caroline stood quiet for a few moments, then put down her mug and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth exhaled slowly

"To Bonnie's or maybe Elena's, you need time to cool of Annie."

And with that Caroline was out the door.

"I don't want time to cool off, I just want everything to be simple again" muttered Annabeth, as she began to tidy up her mess.

It was quiet for a few more moments until Annabeth heard a person come into the room, and he began to clear his throat for her to acknowledge him.

Annabeth looked up, expecting either Damon or Stefan but was surprised to see a handsome guy staring at her. Their gazes were locked for a few minutes until Annabeth broke the silence.

"Can I help you? I could show you to the door, so you can get the hell out of my house?" Annabeth said, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows.

The mysterious guy chuckled, as if her rudeness was amusing to him.

"Who the hell are you anyway? Don't you know it's rude to just walk into people's houses and not even bother to mention your name?" mocked Annabeth

The mysterious man chuckled again and opened his mouth. "Oh, pardon my rudeness. My name is Elijah. You must be Annie, if I'm not mistaken? I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your spat with your sister. "

Annabeth had frozen, processing that she was standing in front of an original.

"Wh-what? How? Didn't your brother Klaus, like, stab you with a magical dagger or something?" she asked. "And it's Annabeth" she threw in once she processed he called her by her nickname.

If Annabeth wasn't a vampire and didn't have her abilities, she wouldn't have seen the way Elijah's jaw clenched when she mentioned Klaus but other than that his face gave nothing away.

Elijah started to move around, with Annabeth watching him, like a predator watching its prey, as her eyes never left him.

He walked passed the fridge and he must have the smelt the blood, as he turned to Annabeth and made a hand gesture, as if to say 'May I?' He waited until Annabeth nodded her head, as a few seconds later, two blood bags were drained and Elijah was wiping his mouth with a handkerchief he kept in his pocket.

"I apologise for that, having been daggered, even for a short amount of time, leaves me a bit…hungry." He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"But, yes, to answer your question, my brother did dagger me. But what I can gather from your brothers, who are upstairs and eavesdropping, may I add, that your brother Stefan stole the coffins that would hold my siblings and I when we are daggered. Your other brother, Damon, must of found me of some use as he un-daggered me."

By this point, Damon walked into the room, with Stefan followed closely behind him, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Well, Elijah, I personally thought that, you know, what would help us win against your brother, is if we got another original and put him on _our_ team, and maybe have a chance of winning and saving Elena's life?" smirked Damon.

This could either be really good or really bad, Annabeth thought.

Although, Elijah looked intrigued by what Damon was saying. Maybe the older vampire had a soft spot for the doppelganger too? This left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. Although, she hasn't had blood this morning yet, so maybe its hunger.

Once Elijah had time to think, he snapped out of his thought process and began to make his way towards the door.

Damon started after him, "Whoa, so no deal?" He then stepped in front of Elijah, as Elijah had stopped when Damon began talking, but as soon as he stepped in front of him, he was smashed against their kitchen wall and was held there, with Elijah's hand around his neck.

"Mr Salvatore, I will think over your offer, as I'm just out of that coffin my brother put me in, so my head is a little bit…fuzzed at the minute. You will hear from me in the next 24 hours, with good news or bad." He let Damon go, but did not move.

"Also, Mr Salvatore, come at me like that again and I'll do more than just throw you against a wall."

With that said, Elijah began to walk away. He opened the door and was about to walk through, when he turned around and looked straight at Annabeth.

"It was lovely to have met you, Annabeth. I do hope to see you soon."

And with that he left, shutting the door behind him.

**So that's the second chapter! Sorry for having no Klaroline yet, I just didn't want to rush into things too quickly, so I decided just to have a few mentions of him first, to see others reactions about him! (Although we already know that? Haha) Also, Elijah is going to be a big part of this story, so I wanted him in early enough and I thought off the moment Damon un-daggering him would do the trick! I know it happens after Caroline's birthday but I thought having him alive a few days early wouldn't harm anyone! Also, if you felt there was a lack of Caroline herself, don't worry there will be plenty of her.**

**Please review, I would love to hear feedback! Thanks!**


End file.
